


Bus No 143

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing Alec, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pinning Alec, Pinning Magnus, Sweet Magnus, bus rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec never thought he would fall for a new boy who had suddenly started to travel in bus with him everyday.





	Bus No 143

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Bus No 143 slowly rolled it's way through the heavy traffic and to it's next destination. Twenty one year old Alec looked out of the window admiring the snow that hits the glass and on the road below. He clutched his books tightly to his chest with a fond smile on his face and fingers playing a tune on the front cover. Alec hasn't been able to stop smiling for last two days and he blames it on one passenger who had stolen his heart without his permission. It was Monday when Alec first saw the boy who looked couple of years older to him. He had never seen him ride in the bus before and wished he would come everyday. On Tuesday Alec saw the boy again and knew his heart now belonged to him.

The bus screeched to a stop and Alec's heart started racing in his chest. This was it. This was the gorgeous boy's stop whom he had fallen in love with. Now Alec never believed in love at first sight but the moment he saw the boy, he knew this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life. The problem was Alec was afraid to ask him out. What if he rejected him or wasn't even gay? He couldn't handle that and so choose to write down his feelings. Alec opened his book, pulled the cap off his pen and started writing :

  _WEDNESDAY_

" _He stepped in the bus and my heart stopped working. Was it even possible to live when your heart is not with you. Isn't it a coincidence that our bus number matches the way I feel about you. Bus no 143...means I Love you in numeric numbers. Lol! I wish I knew your name but for now I'll call you Sexy Prince"_

Alec laughed lightly at his own words and continued to write. His eyes fell on the man who was now brushing the snow off his jacket and hair. He carried few books in one hand and a bottle of water in other. He smiled at the bus driver and took his place in the front seat.

' _Sexy Prince looks adorable today wearing dark blue jeans and red hoodie jacket and now I'm jealous of the snow. Those small white clouds are so lucky that they get to touch Sexy Prince's body'_

Alec sighed

' _Sexy Prince is so worth melting for. I wish I could say "Hey Ice meeting you"_

 

THURSDAY

"Good morning" the boy wished the driver and took his usual seat. Alec's pen started pouring his feelings into words... _He looks stunning with his glittery hair and..._

"Hey Magnus! You forgot your water"

Magnus extended his hand and took the bottle "Thanks Ragnor" he waved a bye to his friend and took his seat

_Magnus_

Alec felt his heart skip a beat when the name reached his ears. Sexy Prince had a even sexier name. _Magnus._  Alec saw Magnus's fingers slipped as he tried to unscrew the cap of the bottle and it rolled all the way to other side of the seat. Alec so badly wanted to reach out and pick the cap but he couldn't get his body to work.

Magnus bend down to pick the cap which resulted in sliding of his shirt up from back. Alec looked away in shy when his eyes lingered on Magnus's smooth caramel skin longer than necessary. He quickly scribbled in his diary

_'Magnus means a new definition to beauty. God must have taken a day off to create you'_

FRIDAY

' _Something is wrong today. Magnus looks sad. But why? Who dare to take the smile away from his lovely face. His hunched shoulders, tense posture and quivering lips breaks my heart. I wish I could run to him and provide all the comfort._

' _Sexy Prince deserves all the love in the world. I want to hold him in my arms and shield him away from the people who hurt him'_

_Dear God, I'm not asking anything for me but if you're out there then please return Magnus's smile back. Please'_

 

SATURDAY

The bus was crowded when Alec stepped in. He held on to the railing above him and scrunched his face in discomfort. He knew most of the buses are full on weekends and he wasn't actually complaining. What bothered him the most was he wouldn't be able to write on Magnus. A small pout formed on Alec's face and he glared at every passengers on the bus.

Magus climbed on the bus and was surprised when he saw the bus was full. He walked few steps inside before holding on to the railing above and turned around

Alec thought of jumping out of the bus because Magnus was standing right infront of him. His heart was hammering in his chest and if Magnus came any more closer, he would definitely drop dead on the floor.

Suddenly the bus hit the brakes and Alec lurched forward straight at Magnus. His eyes widened at the impact, diary slipped from his hands falling on the floor "I'm...Oh my God...I'm so sorry"

Magnus's books fell on the floor when Alec bumped into him from behind "It's okay" he knelt down to pick up his books and gave Alec his book "Here"

"Th...Thank you and I'm sorry again"

"Welcome and it's hardly your fault" Magnus smiled and Alec melted into a puddle of goo. Atleast his smile was back today. He gripped the book to his chest and gave a shy nod. Today was the best day of his life.

 

 

 

Alec locked the door to his apartment and ran to write down his first experience with Magnus. He sat down on the chair and happily opened his book but then he openly gasped "Oh Shit! This is not my book"

Alec now remembered his collision with Magnus. His book had gotten exchanged with Magnus's books. He hid his face with both hands "Oh God now he's going to read my book"

 

SUNDAY IS A HOLIDAY

 

MONDAY

Alec stayed up all night and now he was exhausted. His legs bounced nervously and chewed his finger nails. Last thirty hours had been the worse in his life. How could he make such a mistake. He should have checked whether it was his book or not. Magnus must be thinking he was some kind of stalker. He wouldn't be surprised if Magnus gave a punch to his face

Alec looked down at Magnus's book. Atleast he knew which college Magnus was studying in. But it was no use now as Magnus would be hating him by now. The bus slowed down at next stop and Alec felt all the blood rush into his brains. This was Magnus's stop.

Alec took a deep breath. He had to do this. He will return Magnus's book and apologise to him. He waited for Magnus to climb in but the bus started moving. Alec felt utterly disappointed when Magnus didn't show. Maybe he is mad at him after all.

Alec got down from the bus with heavy heart and long face. He placed Magnus's book under his other books and started walking towards his college

"Alexander"

Alec was surprised at the call of his full name. He turned around and his eyebrows disappeared behind his black curls. There infront of him stood none other than Magnus "Magnus?"

Magnus took a step forward "Is this true?" he asked holding Alec's book high "What you wrote...about me?" Alec held his hands up in surrender "I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean any of this?" Magnus frowned and Alec shook his head vigorously "I meant it....I mean I didn't want...ofcourse I want you...no no not like that... I mean yeah it would be great ...no no.. my brains are out of order right now and ...you shouldn't have read that...I was just.."

Magnus held a finger on Alec's lips "Calm down Alexander" he felt the boy had started shaking even more and he chuckled "Why do you think I've been travelling in this bus for last four days when I own a Ferrari"

"What?"

Magnus pointed at a parked car to his right "That's my car. On Monday I ran out of petrol and took a bus to college. I saw you sitting at left side fourth seat from back and my heart.." he curled his lips together "I like you Alexander...a lot..like a whole lot.. but didn't have to courage to ask you out"

Alec blinked at Magnus. He had to be dreaming. This was just one hell of a beautiful dream

"On Saturday when we bumped, I purposely exchanged our books so I get a chance to talk to you when I return your book" Magnus smiled sheepishly "Can you guess the level of my happiness when I read how you feel about me?"

Alec felt his cheeks were suddenly kissed like a spring rose. He looked down hoping Magnus wouldn't be able to see his flushed face "You...you mean it?"

Magnus titled Alec's chin up with his finger "Yes Alexander. I would love to know more about you sooo.." he paused for few seconds "I'll pick you up at eight. Be ready for our first date"

Alec's eyes widened "You're asking me out?"

"Yup. Ah...only of you want to"

"Yea.." Alec cleared his throat "Yeah eight sounds. Can I ask you why were you sad on Friday"

Magnus thought for a moment and then nodded "I lost my cat, chairman meow when we went for jogging that morning. I was devastated. He's my baby Alexander. Later in the evening I found him crawling on my window. Some miracle huh?"

Alec smiled, mentally thanking the God above "Yeah some miracle" 

There was a pause for few seconds before Magnus wriggled his eyes brows mischievously "So...I'm Sexy Prince to you huh?"

"Shut up Magnus" Alec glared but the blush on his cheeks gave away his happiness.

"And Bus no 143? I kinda like how you think. I love..."

"Shut up Magnus!" Alec covered Magnus's mouth with his hand who couldn't stop laughing "I hate you"

"No you don't" replied Magnus still laughing "It's kinda cute. 1...4.."

"Magnus!" Alec whined "You're impossible" he ran towards his college and Magnus yelled out "143!"

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
